baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch
Rapunzel HarperThe Haunting Melody, better known as the Witch, was a strange and powerful witch residing in London. She was the illegitimate daughter of Gothel and Loki. Later imprisoned by her mother, Rapunzel suffered a "terrible fate" and became a witch, helping Zelena stop Gothel in her tracks. Bio Rapunzel was the product of a romantic relationship between Gothel and Loki. Eventually, Loki had to leave Gothel in order to return to Asgard, breaking her heart. Rapunzel reminded Gothel too much of the man she loved, leading to her abandonment and later imprisonment. (PROSE: ''Mother's Day'') At some point in time, Rapunzel was imprisoned by her mother, the wicked witch Gothel, an operative of the Cult of Hel. Rapunzel's memories were taken from Zelena, who forgot the years she spent imprisoned by Gothel. According to Gothel, Rapunzel suffered a "terrible fate"; she, however, managed to escape Gothel's tower and became free. At some point in time, Rapunzel became a witch and went by the new moniker of the Witch, keeping her name and identity hidden. (TV: Black Death) The Witch dealt with herbs, spices, potions, and spells, using her skills as a merchant to sell these magical goods. Thanks to her Asgardian blood, she, like her mother Gothel who relied on Gullflowers, retained her immortality, eventually having a son named Felix. She was at odds with Gothel, however, and refused to pay her any money. She was the one who provided Zelena with the healing potion he used to awaken, presumably from his post-regeneration haze. The Witch later visited Gothel and told her to not interfere. (TV: The Pilot, ''PROSE: ''Mother's Day) The Witch was visited by Felix, who reported to her what Gothel and Zelena had been up to. The Witch then seemed relieved, reminding Felix of his mission - to keep the two out of the public eye. She then hugged him, calling him her son. (TV: Sacrifices) The Witch and Felix watched as Hel summoned the Cult of Hel and attempted to start Ragnarok, and the pair visited Zelena. Zelena welcomed the Witch, treating her with respect, but the Witch reminded her that in the end they were all equals, fighting against Gothel's machinations. The Witch gifted Zelena with a shard of the Evil Queen's magic mirror, saying that Regina would've wanted her to use it if she'd been there. Zelena thanked the Witch, and the Witch returned to the sidelines to watch. (TV: ''Mother's Day'') The Witch visited the town of Bookend in search for magical ingredients for her son Felix's potions experiments. During this time, Zelena was facing an invasion of Sirens summoned by the wicked sea witch Ursula. It was then that Rapunzel revealed her true magical prowess to Zelena – employing the use of various magical abilities to assist in the defeat of the Sirens. When Zelena confronted the Witch, asking her who she was and why she was helping her, the Witch merely said that all would be revealed in due time, before disappearing. (PROSE: The Haunting Melody) The Witch visited Zelena and Gabriel after they returned from Pleasure Island, and informed them that Dash and Belle were ready to rejoin the TARDIS team. She later went to Gothel's headquarters and stole a Gullflower. (TV: Losers Weep) The Witch and Felix appeared to Zelena after he defeated the Demogorgons in 1660s London, saying that his help was needed in the present day. Zelena confronted her, telling her that she wouldn't help her unless she told him who she truly was. The Witch adamantly refused, but Felix gently told her that alliances worked in two directions – in order for Zelena to trust her, she had to tell him. The Witch then agreed and revealed herself to Zelena, explaining that she was once Rapunzel, but that she was now the Witch. She didn't elaborate on her past with Gothel, but explained that Felix was her son, and that with a combined effort between Zelena and his companions and the Witch and Felix, they could counter Gothel and stop her plan to bring about Ragnarok. Zelena then took the Witch and Felix aboard the TARDIS and took them to the present day to face their next fate. (TV: Black Death) Rapunzel killed herself and her mother after discovering her true past, sacrificing herself to save Bookend. (TV: Into the Light) Trivia * She is portrayed by starring cast member Billie Piper. Appearances TV Prose * ''The Haunting Melody'' * ''Mother's Day'' References Category:Twice Upon a Time Characters Category:Series 25 Characters Category:London Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Bookend Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Companions of Zelena V Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose